Married Life
by Maysoon Wafa
Summary: After realizing -A was (now dead) Alison's twin Asia, the girls are all now married and they have kids after getting pregnant in senior year.
1. Chapter 1

_Aria's POV:_

I waked up from Abby's was only born from 2 weeks and she is driving me crazy. I picked her up and rocked her. I could see Ezra stirring in bed and he finally woke won't stop crying.

"What is it sweetie why are you crying?" I said in a baby voice.

"Check her diaper," Ezra said sleepy.

I checked it and of course she left me a surprise. I went to change her and came back quickly and put her in her crib. She went straight to sleep. I looked the clock and it was 5:57. I went to Mike's room to wake him up. He has been living with me since mom and dad died in a car accident. Mike got ready for school until I fixed him breakfast. I finished high school last year and i'm taking a gap year to take care of Abby. It didn't take long for Abby to cry again and this time she was hungry. I picked her up and got her bottle from my dresser. I looked at Ezra who was fast asleep again and left the room. I went to the kitchen and Mike was eating breakfast.

"Man I love your pancakes,"he said with a smirk."And there is my faviroute niece,"he said looking at Abby and getting up to kiss her on the forhead. He really liked Abby.

"Well I should better get going," he picked up his bag and left.

Now Abby was clean and fed. I rocked her till she fell asleep. I went back to my bedroom and put her in her crib and joined Ezra on the bed.

_Hanna's POV:_

I was sleeping in Caleb's arms until Jake waked both of us with his screaming. How can he do all of these noise and he was born 1 week ago.

"I got this,"Caleb told me and went to Jake's wasn't a long time before I heard him say "Hanna, I can't do anything"

I got up and walked to Jake" crib and checked his usual it was dirty so I took him to the changing table and changed his diaper but he won't stop crying so I took off my shirt and started feeding him.

"I think I'm jealous of my own son"Caleb laughed.I laughed along with him and soon enough Jake started pushing my breast away.I rocked him till he slept and put him back in his crib. and I went back to sleep.

Spencer POV:

I woke up for the first time the last 3 weeks from my own and not from Maybelle's of course she started crying as soon as I finished the thought.I got up, changed her diaper,fed her and rocked her to sleep. I back to bed and Toby was asleep. How can he not wake from all that the next thing I know I fell asleep.

**Hey I'm sorry it was short I just made this chapter to make you understand the situation. I promise the other chapters will be longer.**

**Arrivoir **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry the last chapter was lousy. My laptop has gone insane and started erasing words of his own.**

_Aria's POV: __Later that afternoon_

I was holding Abby in my arms waiting for someone to come home and finally Mike entered throw the door.

"There she is"he said looking at Abby "But this time she's not crying she is happy because she saw me"he said in a baby voice taking Abby from my giggled. She always giggle when Mike picks her up. She really likes him.

"I'm starting to think she likes you more than she likes me"

"Of course not you're her mother"

"She only giggles when **you** pick her up"

"Well I'm the cool Uncle" He said with a smirk.

Right at this moment Ezra came in and kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Hey"he said.

"Of course she is now born you kiss her and you tell me 'hey'" I said sarcasticly.

"Of course not"he came over and gave me a kiss on the forhead.

"So what's for dinner" Mike asked.

"Pasta" I answered.

"I'll help" Mike said.

"Spill Mike what do you want?"

"What can't I help my sis unless I want something."

"You do help but your mood is extra cheery"

"Nothing"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine that look makes me spill everytime, It's me and Lily's first anniversery and I can't figure out what to get her"

"We'll figure that out but right now give me Abby and go change both of you dinner will be ready in a few" Mike handed me Abby and left and Ezra went to change too.

"Can you believe them?"I said looking at Abby then my phone beeped. I opened it and it was from Emily It said:_**Me and Maya have news, meet us at the grille at**_** 6:30**_**. **_I replied_**: ok**_

_Hanna's POV:_

I was watching tv and Jake was asleep in his board beside looked just Caleb but has my eyes.I heard the front door shut and Caleb came to the living room. He gave me a peck on the lips and gave Jake a big kiss that made him wake up and start screaming.

"Happy?"I said looking to Caleb before picking Jake up and rocking him to sleep then I put him back to his board.

"What's for dinner I'm starving?"Caleb said quickly.

"Awww poor baby we are eating pizza"I said then my phone beeped and it was from Emily:_**Me and Maya have news, meet us at the grille at**_** 6:30**_**.**_I REPLIED**:OKII**

"Well plans changed looks like you are eating pizza alone if you don't mind" I said showing him my phone.

"I don't mind at all " he kissed my forhead and went to our bedroom.

I picked Jake up "Now let's get you dressed"

I got dressed and dressed Jake and went to Caleb to kiss him goodbye then he kissed Jake.

Spencer's POV:

Today was Toby's day off and we were sitting and watching tv then my phone beeped and it was from Emily:_**e and Maya have news, meet us at the grille at**_** 6:30**_**.**_I REPLIED**:****_On _**_**my**_** way.**

"Who was it?"Toby asked and I showed him my phone.

"It's fine go"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I kissed him on the lips and picked up Maybelle and gave her to him so he can kiss her goodbye then I went to get dressed and dress Maybelle.

_Aria's POV:_

"Ok the pasta is ready now I'm going to the grille to see Emily don't set the house on fire"I said as I prepared to leave and both men nodded.

_General POV:_

The 3 moms met outside the grille and what a coinsidence they all dressed their babies with the oinsies they bought together that said "_**I got my drama from my Mama**_" they all giggled and went inside they found Maya and Emily sitting on a went over to them and sat down.

"So what's the big news?"They all said

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took long to update.I haven't been in the mood lately so i believe I owe you a chapter.**

"So what's the big news?" All of them asked

Emily and Maya grinned"The adoption Center told me they are going to give us our baby boy tomorrow at noon"They both said

"OMG congratulations!"They all said as they got up to hug them one by one.

"So what are you going to name him?"Aria asked

"Adam" They both said.

"I love it" Hanna complimented.

"Me too it sounds so much like you guys"Spencer added.

"Aunt Aria! Yes Adam! Yeah it sounds good to say it " Aria said

"Well, It's a good thing we had our baby shower last week!"Emily said.

Aria's phone was Mike._**Ezra burned the pasta sauce while heating it can you pick us pizza?.**_

"Sorry to ruin the moment but I need to get 's food emergency."She said.

"I need to get going didn't sleep for a while and I think she should have a proper sleep"Hanna Said.

"Same with Maybelle. I think you two should go home too and prepare for little Adam."Spencer said.

They all picked their babies up and carried them to their put them in the car seats and drove off.

**Hope you liked review.** **I'm sorry it was short . Since it's Ramadan we always have guest and that's all I could think of.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You hate me, I know. But I'm so not in the mood! Any ways there you go.**

The Next Day:

Aria's POV:

I woke up to Ezra vomiting and I definitely freaked out. I ran out of bed and into the bathroom.I fell to the floor next to him.I couldn't watch him that eyes teared he finished I collected my self.

"Ezra are you okay?"

"I don't know" he answered as he washed his hands and cleaned him self.

I put my hands to his forehead and trust I'm not over reacting but we can cook dinner on his face.

"Oh my God, Ezra. You have a flu"once I finished my sentence Abby's cries filled the house.

"I'll be right back"I told Ezra.

Before I could reach the nursery the crying was _so_ weird which made me run to her nursery.I still had baby fat which really stinks. Can't I just have the baby?Once I reached the nursery I found Mike cradling Abby in the rocking chair and feeding her.I snapped a picture with my phone before he could even notice I was standing. I walked into the nursery.

"You know how much I love you right?"I said.

"Alot"Mike Joked

" I was talking to Abby"

"Oh"

"Hey I was just kidding"

I went over to Mike and sat on his lap and leaned back at him.I really loved I loved him even more when mom and dad soon as I remembered Ezra. I ran back to my was at the bathroom peeing.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Ezra as he came out.

"Not good"

I ran over to him once I saw him heading to the wardrobe

"Ezra you're not going to work until your flu goes away."I practically shouted

"But I have too"

"No you don't"

I ran over to the phone, dialed Hollis and excused him from work.

"Now come on climb to bed. Mike is watching Abby and I will be watching you"

He grinned at how I was giving him the orders but then obeyed them.

_Hannah POV:_

I woke up in sweat and breathing heavily.I just had the worst nightmare was trying to take Jake away from me.I woke Caleb with me whom I was in his arms and then started crying into his shoulder. He kept on soothing me until I calmed down.

"Hey it's just a bad dream"He kept on saying.

Jake started crying and I went to see followed me into his nursery.I picked him up and I felt his fluffy diaper. I took him to the changing table then Caleb spoke up;

"I wanna know how do we do this"

"Ok so you unstrap these straps, take off the diaper, throw it in the diaper bin, clean him up with wipes from front and back, put on a new diaper, powder him then strap his diaper"

He followed the steps then handed me a cleaner Jake.

I took a bottle from the dresser and started feeding Jake.

"You know it's better to breastfeed" Caleb said a smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah but I'm so tired to take off my clothes and bra and so"

"But It is sexier to watch" He moaned

"It's nothing you haven't seen before" I said as I kissed him on the lips then he kissed me on the forehead.

As soon as Jake was full, I put him in his basket and took him to my and Caleb's room where we all slept.

_Spencer's POV_

I woke up feeling cold . Toby and I fell asleep in the living room.I found our front door soon as I saw that I ran to May's nursery and there she was sleeping peacefully. I sighed in relief and picked her up.I sat on the rocking chair. And kept on rocking till she woke she didn't giggled. Her first giggle.

I grabbed my phone and captured the moment.

Toby, Come over here she is giggling"I shouted and he came with an amazing speed. He picked her up and I swear I saw a tear escape his eyes. He kissed both of us on the forehead and a passionate kiss on the lips. He sat on the rocking chair and moved me on his lap and I soon fell asleep.I was woken by a crying May belle I've got this. Toby said."ok' I mumbled and then went back to Life couldn't be any better. I have the perfect Husband ever. The perfect Daughter ever. The perfect Sisters ever. And Iknow for sure that this is the life that I wanted and more


End file.
